Heart Matters
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Somehow, it came from a hospital room friendship to a hit on my life to this... Which is not all that bad... Mentions of Mob/ sex ring. Conjoined work of Skitter160 and I! YAOI


Lee sighed, his tired eyes focused ahead of himself with dismay as one thought went through his head: 'It is time to smile again'…

Looking over at the boy he knew was Gaara of the Desert he sighed again. He had somehow found himself looking at him a lot lately. It wasn't just the curious looks he gave other passers as he sat thinking near the tree where he relaxed after training. It was something else and it had caused his smile to falter several times because of the confusing feelings the boy brought out. It wasn't that they were friends, he couldn't really remember talking too much. As far as he knew Gaara was a delinquent and possibly had ties with the wrong sort of crowd. More than once he had seen him walk by with a smirk that screamed blood lust and then return a few hours later, a little blood on his clothes and it was not his own.

Gaara usually never noticed the boy who sat under the tree, but today he was sighing too much as he stared after him. This was a usual occurrence in all honesty. He knew the other watched him, he just never paid it any mind. He did not recognize that look he was getting from the other but he knew it was not just curiosity and today he figured he would confront him about it. There wasn't a fight to be fought, and nothing else was happening so he approached him.

Lee ducked his head as the redhead approached him, watching him from the corner of his eyes as he bit hard onto his bottom lip. The ache in his heart wore on his nerves as his hands ever so subtly began to tremble. The other stops before him, his steel tipped boots gleaming black in the noon sun. Lee stared at their surfaces.

"I am sorry... Was I bothering you?"

"Yes."

Lee's chin rests on his chest as his gaze moves slightly upwards to the pocket of the black hoodie the other wore. There was a barely visible stain in the fabric, and he vaguely remembered the day in which the spot had still appeared wet.

"Sorry..."

Gaara stared down at the crown of raven hair, his blue-green eyes narrowing...

"Is there a reason you stare at me every day I pass by?" Gaara hissed a little. He did not like where the other was staring, a semi recent blood stain.

"...UM..." Lee panicked and moved his arms around trying to think of what to say and blurted the first thing to come to mind. "I wanted to talk to you but I was too afraid to say anything..." He could tell his face was beet red from the way it felt so heated. Of course he meant this but it was not what he had wanted to say. 'At least I didn't blurt something like 'I like you'... That would have gone over so well.' He felt his face get hotter as he realized he did indeed like Gaara.

"I see." Gaara blinked he had not been expecting an honest answer. Actually he was expecting denial. "..." Looking down at the green clad boy he moved enough to take a seat next to him. He was not sure what had compelled him to do so, but he believed it was because he had not had an honest answer without bloodshed in awhile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Lee smiled widely at the red head. "I wasn't sure really. I just wanted to talk to you." He scratched the back of his head. "Do you remember me though Gaara?"

"Yes, Lee." Gaara smirked. "I have a good memory you know." He settled in a little and leaned against the tree. "Are you still training as hard as you did back then?"

"Yes." Lee smiled wider. "I just don't get the chance as often as I'd like. I usually rest here for a bit afterwards." He frowned; he wasn't going to admit that he was lonely sitting in his apartment.

"I see." The silence seemed to grow as minutes passed.

Lee continued to nibble his bottom lip, catching the tender flesh in between his teeth until he felt the skin break. The sudden prick of pain caused him to flinch, catching his companion's attention.

Gaara smiled cruelly, his blue-green gaze freezing over. So... his presence was even too much for Lee Rock? All around good guy? He looked to the other coldly... and then saw red... Had he been the one to point out the obvious, he would have told the other that he was bleeding. As it was, he watched a pink tongue dart over the abused flesh, the bottom lip taking gently into the mouth where he could see it was gently suckled...

He blinked as he looked into worried obsidian eyes. His companion released his bottom lip with a popping sound.

"Gaara... You look distracted..."

Gaara was not about to admit that he was staring at Lee because of the motions he was making. Instead he stood saying something about forgetting he had something to do and walked away telling him they could talk again some other time.

Lee just sat there a little dumbfounded and watched him. He wasn't sure what to do now so he got up to train.

Gaara ran a hand through his blood red locks, the muscles in his shoulders trembling as he took a quick intake of air.

_''breathe... just... breathe...'_

"Hey, Gaara!"

He paused, his eyes at half mast as the oxygen left his lungs in one slow exhale. He waited.

"We have another hit tonight!"

He was tackled from behind by his (only) friend, a blonde with sky blue eyes named Naruto. The blue-eyed boy locked an arm around his shoulders and attempted to noogie him... and was suddenly looking up, groaning in pain and surprise after having been flipped over the redhead's shoulder and onto the ground. Gaara said nothing as he stared calmly down at him, waiting for the cursing blonde to get back to his feet before asking the ever important questions.

"When and where?"

"I can't tell you the details here." Naruto hazarded a glance back at the tree where an acquaintance of his was sitting everyday watching the people walk by. He had seen Gaara talking to him earlier and had waited for him to be alone and far enough to inform him of the hit. He was not quite pleased with the who the hit was on now that he had seen this.

Gaara nodded and continued on. He could feel Naruto looking at him with a question in his eyes. This told him he had been spotted sitting with Lee. It didn't bother him that he had been seen, what bothered him was that he did not have an answer as to why he did it and that was what Naruto wanted to know. Sighing he led them away to the secluded spot where they usually discussed these things when Naruto decided to jump him. That wasn't that often actually. Looking to his blonde haired friend he gave him a look.

"Oh right." Naruto laughed it had been awhile since he'd seen Gaara so calm, well it wasn't exactly calm but less murderous intent was showing in his eyes. "I think I should tell you the hit before we discuss when and where."

Gaara waited almost impatiently, his blue-green eyes narrowing on the blonde.

"Well? Who is it?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath first before the redhead's glare became more pronounced. With that, he took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"The guy you were just sitting with? The bushy browed kid? He's our next hit."

Gaara stared at him for another moment, glare still in place as seconds ticked by. Abruptly, his face became as blank as slate.

"When and where?"

Naruto blinked, eyebrows drawn together slightly as his eyes became slits. He twined his fingers together behind his head.

"Tonight when he's walking from the hospital. Our contact says he's there every Thursday as a volunteer."

Gaara nodded, his gaze flickering to where Lee had sat moments before.

"... I understand..."

Gaara was not quite happy to be taking a hit on someone that he had an actual conversation with at one point. It had been brief, but they had once known each other while Gaara was in the hospital for an injury when younger. They had played for awhile, well Lee played while Gaara watched. They rarely said anything to each other, but it was the first time someone had tried to reach out to him. They were not friends, no not even acquaintances. They had shared that room that was all. He had not expected Lee to remember.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked over to his friend as he spaced out. This was not something he was unaccustomed to when Gaara slipped into thought. But if they didn't decide how to do this they were not going to be able to pull it off in such a populated area as the hospital.

"..." Gaara gave him an almost lifeless look that screamed of stealing souls to put life back into it.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Naruto knew Lee as well, he had once been on the right side of things as well and worked with Lee on occasion even though Lee technically was not working for the people he was just a volunteer. Actually he was still using working on the right side as a cover and for information. Lee was a good guy, everyone knew this. But the people that took out the hit wanted him dead for just that. Lee would definitely put a hole in the Hyuuga plan. He wasn't quite sure what the plan was but he wouldn't take a hit without knowing at least a little bit, he did not want to be the fall guy.

"Don't question me." Gaara growled walking away.

"We need to discuss this." Naruto said softly but he knew that Gaara was not about to listen and most likely had a plan. He was not the best hit man for nothing. He would be there tonight.

* * *

"You need to come in early next week, got it, kid?"

Lee smiled and nodded, walking at the side of the head doctor. The robust woman scowled down at him, her long blonde pigtails trailing behind her.

"You weren't supposed to agree, kid. Don't you have your own life?"

Lee laughed a little, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Dr. Tsunade accompanied him to the automatic doors at the front of the hospital.

"I do, it is just that I prefer to be here, helping as many people as I can, Dr. Tsunade!"

The scowl now on her face was a fond one... if not slightly exasperated. She popped him upside the head gently, turning away when the head nurse called out to her.

"Yeah, but your life can't revolve around this place, got that, freak?"

She called out to him. He answered with a resounding 'Yes, Dr. Tsunade!', even though he knew it had been a rhetorical question. He waved farewell to a passing by patient and walked out the door into the cool night air.

He was just pass the alley way when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, unable to even make a sound of surprise as he was pulled backwards. He landed against the brick of the opposing wall with a outtake of air, fazed long enough that he didn't know what was happening until he heard the unmistakable noise of a barrel clicking into place. He blinked slowly, staring at the ground where he saw a pair of familiar steel toed boots and another pair of ratty sneakers before hesitantly looking up.

He couldn't see their faces, seeing as how the lighting was almost nonexistent in the small space and their hoods were so deep, their features were covered in shadows. He was almost positive he didn't need to see their faces either.

"Naruto..."

He whispered, looking into the depth of the bright orange hoodie that stood tensely to his right. Then he looked into the depths of the deep blood red hoodie before him, unable to see the eyes staring back at him, but knowing very well who they belonged to.

"... Gaara..."

He felt his throat constrict as the cold metal of the gun was pressed more firmly, with no tremble, to his temple. His mouth gaped open and shut before he finally managed to speak, tears showing in his eyes.

"... Why?..."

When no one answered he snapped somewhere inside. The nonexistent temper he was supposed to have had always been a lie. In the blink of an eye he was out of range of the gun and punching Naruto. He had always known he was not on the right side but he was not the type to blab. What he couldn't stand was the fact that not hours ago both of them had talked to him. It hurt to know that they could have been planning this. And he knew who took out the hit just as well. The Hyuuga clan had never liked how close he was to Neji, the heir. For a few years now he had stopped Neji from taking over. It wasn't anything he really did, but they believed it was him.

"I will not let you kill me so easily." Lee said kicking out at Gaara knocking away the gun in his hand.

The fight was not a long one but it did not leave any unwounded. Looking down at the passed out Lee Naruto sighed pulling the gun he had left in his belt. "We need to finish this."

"..." Gaara said nothing as he stopped Naruto's gun from pointing at Lee. "...." Without a word he lifted him up.

"Gaara... You know we're supposed to kill him, not turn him." Naruto sighed. He knew this would not end well with the Hyuuga clan, not that he cared about their feelings only their firepower. "So what do you propose we tell them then?"

Gaara never answered as he held Lee in his arms looking down at him, someone he had thought was weaker than him but that had almost taken him down. He felt a new found understanding with the one in his arms. One that spoke of a tormented soul and untold rage. That was something Gaara could understand, he could never understand how the other had still been able to smile after suffering so much.

Naruto followed him quietly as they made their way to Gaara's flat. He had not thought Lee would snap like that. Cradling his broken arm he was glad that Lee had been subdued before the damage had gotten too bad.

They got through the front door of Gaara's flat, entering the dull and undecorated space that the redhead inhabited alone.

As he set the raven haired boy down on his bed, seeing as how he had never bothered to purchase a couch for company he had never planned on having, he winced as pain shot up his side. Lee had gotten him good...

"Hey, Gaara... We can't just let him live! I don't wanna kill him anymore than you do, but we've got to!"

Gaara looked at him over his shoulder, the blonde standing in the doorway still cradling his arm, pale with pain and wincing every so often. His eyes narrowed coldly on him as he stood to his full height again.

"Are you willing to kill him?"

Naruto opened his mouth, snapped it shut, and then turned his frustrated gaze to the ground.

"Hell no... He's a great guy, I don't wanna kill him..."

The last part was grumbled. Gaara gave him a brief stare before looking back down to the now squirming form of Lee. At the door, Naruto groaned.

"Is he waking up?"

Gaara blinked down at Lee, watching as his eyelids trembled as his pupils flickered behind them. He didn't answer, watching as ever so slowly obsidian eyes opened...

Lee was not sure why he could feel anything at the moment but hearing voices he recognized as his attackers he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking them slowly he looked up at Gaara who was watching him. "Why..." He tried to speak but felt his throat was far to dry to be forming words but proceeded anyway. It was not like his training had not done the same thing on several occasions. "Am I still alive?" It was more of a hoarse whisper than he wanted.

"..." Gaara remained silent as Naruto glared at him from behind.

"That's a good question." Naruto snipped when Gaara took to long. "I won't kill you now, you put one hell of a fight." He said going to fetch first aid items.

"..." Gaara still stared as he backed up trying to find the reason for himself. "I would prefer not to see you dead." Was all he said before joining Naruto.

Lee laid there thinking of ways to get away. Naruto had just given his word about not killing, but Gaara had not and he was the bigger threat. Trying to move though he found he could barely sit up let alone stand. 'Great.' He sighed.

"You know, Naruto is right." Gaara said slowly reentering the room with an aid kit moving towards Lee. "I wouldn't want to kill someone as skilled as you."

"Are you..." Lee tried to ask but was silenced with the wave of a hand.

When Gaara took a seat on the bed he felt Lee tense, he could not blame him. "I won't hurt you." He said and stayed still until Lee relaxed and went about bandaging him. He knew he was also bleeding but he wanted to make sure Lee was bandaged first. He was not afraid of the repercussions of his actions. Well he never really did tell Naruto that he was actually next in line for the Shukaku gang that outnumbered the Hyuuga's ten to one.

"Gaara..." Naruto was saying something as he entered the room to see him bandaging Lee who was also looking a bit puzzled by the action. Everyone who ever met Gaara knew this was against everything he stood for. But what surprised Naruto most was the slight glint in Gaara's eyes that most people would call respect of a sort. Of course it was only respect for the skill, but Naruto saw a lot more than he was willing to accept.

Lee looked from one to the other, then finally settled his gaze on the gauze being pressed to a bleeding wound located near his belly. He winced at the memory of the glinting blade cutting through air and cleanly through his skin. It could have been fatal had he not been hit by Naruto in that same moment, having surprised him into almost collapsing backwards.

It was almost ironic that the same person who had created the gash was now treating it with utter concentration on his face, his blue-green eyes narrowed on the blood and abused flesh as his elegant hands cleaned it and then pressured it to stop the flow. Lee's breath caught with the pain before cautiously breathing again.

He decided, after a few moments of awkward silence between him and Naruto (Was it possible for Gaara to realize an awkward silence?, he made another attempt to speak. He took a deep breath.

"Where... am I?"

He managed to croak. He knew the room he was in was not his own. Most definitely not! His room was painted green with the bed set by the window so all he had to do was sit up and he could see outside. His room had incense burning and a lamp by his twin mattress for whenever he was in the room.

This room was... most certainly not his room... Dark heavy drapes stopped all light from coming through the windows that were on the opposite wall from where he laid on the king sized mattress, it's blankets black, as was nearly everything else in the room except for the carpet which was, of course, a bloody red. Aside from the bed, there was a writing table up against the wall to his left and nothing else. There was no personal touches to the room whatsoever.

Gaara's gaze flickered to him, and then back down to the gash he was applying pressure to, still ignorant of his own pain. He finally spoke.

"You are in my apartment."

Lee was not as surprised as he felt he should have been. Instead, he went onto the question he was almost positive he already knew, and still did not want answered.

"Why... Why did you both tr-try to kill me...?"

The silence was thick and heavy. Only Gaara continued on as if nothing was happening, moving aside the two pieces, only held up by the waist band of Lee's jeans, to look at the nasty gash spanning almost from Lee's hip to his knee. Lee did not move. Naruto did not move. It was a silence that demanded words, and no one had a voice to speak with.

"... Please... Tell me..."

Finally Gaara spoke not looking up from his work. "You should have already guessed who put out the hit." Lee nodded slowly hoping he would go on. Instead he continued his work feeling a dull ache from his side. "Naruto, is your arm set?" He hadn't actually looked at him as he had entered the room.

"Yea." He scratched the back of his head with his mobile arm and looked around the tension was getting pretty thick.

"Does Neji know?" Lee asked after a few more seconds of silence, he knew that he would most likely not get the answer he needed, they most likely would not know.

"We don't know." Naruto frowned slightly. "I just got the order, I don't ask too many questions." He looked over at Gaara and sighed as he was finishing up. "Are you going to bandage yourself? If you don't see to your wounds soon or you'll have to have someone else do it."

Gaara nodded quickly finishing his work before turning to tend to his own wounds, not even caring that Lee got a good view of them.

"..." Lee reminded silent as Gaara tended his wounds. "I should leave." He said suddenly surprising both of the others, Naruto was helping Gaara as much as he could in the tending.

"You can't leave." Gaara said lowly in an almost growl. "They took a hit on you if they find out you aren't dead before we are all healed, we don't stand much of a chance."

Lee nodded as he thought this over. "So what am I to do? I don't have any belongings here." He wasn't actually sure he wanted to stay there anyway, from the look of the room it was not a welcoming place.

"Naruto will fetch some things for you." Gaara said with finality. "Now rest."

Lee tried to fight the sleep that was over taking him as Gaara watched but somehow he could not keep his eyes open.

Before he fully lost the war against unconsciousness, he looked into Gaara's eyes one last time, his exhausted obsidian eyes flickering from one blue-green orb to the other.

"Gaara... Why?"

The redhead's face closed up as if he understood perfectly the question that could have pertained to a hundred different things and did not want to think about the answer.

"Go to sleep, Lee."

He winced again as he went to stand. There may be no couch in the living room, but there was a cushioned chair for when he never quite made it to the bedroom. Before he was even out the door, Lee's mumbled voice reached him.

"Wait..."

Lee blinked slowly, still refusing to fall under. His eyes felt heavy and irritated from not sleeping already, but... Well, this wasn't right! If he was at Gaara's, then this must be his bed! He wasn't quite sure why, after what just happened, that he was worried about the redhead sleeping anywhere but his bed. Then again, those kinds of things had always worried him...

He scooted over on the bed, flinching as that made him irritate some of his own wounds and hurts.

"I can not come here and kick you out of your own bed... Stay here..."

His gaze darted everywhere the redhead did not stand.

At the door, Gaara's eyes narrowed in almost annoyance, possibly confusion.

"... I just tried to kill you this night..."

His feet did not even make a whisper as he seemed to just almost float to the side of the bed, his every movement so smooth. In the second Lee finally looked up at him through failing eyes, a blade was pressed to his jugular, the warm metal making him tense.

"Giving me an opportunity to change my mind would be stupid."

Lee almost felt angry all over again. This time more than last because shadows were moving in on his vision. However... His eyes met Gaara's before they fell shut once more. What he had seen before they did so...

He reached up and grabbed the wrist holding the knife, pulling the blade away from him. Gaara did not fight him. He shook his head tiredly against the pillow.

"You would not take it... It is not stupid because you would not do it..."

There was an almost deadly silence. Just as he was too far gone to care for it, he was startled out of his near sleep when the bed dipped. There was a rustle of fabrics, and then he knew the redhead was lying down.

"I don't sleep regardless. This is pointless."

He couldn't help but smile somewhat.

"Well I do... I would take the couch if you would prefer it..."

Another short silence.

"... I don't have a couch. The bed is the only comfortable surface in this apartment for someone to lie down on."

Lee didn't care... Well, he couldn't care, actually. His world was entirely of shadows and dreams by the time Gaara spoke out once more.

Naruto was pissed. Gaara had not returned from the bedroom and if he had seen correctly gone back in and had now been in there without a sign of return for at least five minutes. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to have killed Lee and been paid. The fact Lee was alive did not bother him as much as the not being paid in full and the fact they would most likely be hunted because they did not complete the kill. To make matters worse they were keeping Lee around. Naruto knew that Gaara was not usually like this and it meant Lee was sticking around until Gaara was satisfied. Sighing he sat down at the table, the set he had bought him for when they actually made plans.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Gaara was laying awake thinking over the same things Naruto was. But somewhere from his side he could feel the heat radiating off of Lee and hear the soft snores indicating he was asleep. He could not bring himself to kill him anymore and that bothered him to no end. There was no one alive that he would not kill for his own gain, yet here he was letting someone live. It was disconcerting to him that he actually found a sort of comfort from knowing that he had not killed Lee. Getting up he quietly, after determining that Lee would not wake if he left, made his way to where he knew Naruto was waiting in the small kitchen.

"About time." Naruto snapped. "What did you do, read him a story?"

"..." Gaara shot him a glare taking the seat across from him. "I laid down for awhile."

"...You what?" Naruto hissed in disbelief, it was already hard enough to take in that Gaara had spared someone. And Naruto knew the only place to lay anywhere in the apartment was the bed, meaning he laid next to Lee.

"I laid down for awhile." Gaara repeated.

"You do realize we have to either kill him, let him go get killed by someone else, or protect him, right?" Naruto laid out the options; he would have mentioned Lee joining them if he had not known Lee better.

"..." Gaara remained silent going over the options. He did not believe he could kill Lee anymore, even though the reason evaded him. He also would not allow someone else to kill Lee that was not allowed. Protecting? He could not remember a time when he had protected anyone other than himself. Though he knew if the time came he would protect Naruto.

But the reason for protecting Naruto was a tangible one, he could understand that reason. But Lee? All he knew was that he could not let him die by another's hands; he could not kill him either. "I will protect him." Gaara said after about a five minute silence.

Naruto just sighed, he was not as surprised as he would have been before seeing Lee and Gaara chatting. "Then how do you plan to go about it? What if he doesn't want to be protected?"

"..." Gaara glared at him but said nothing as he got up and returned to the bedroom where he looked over at Lee. He felt something foreign in his chest, it was the need to protect. He wasn't sure why it was there but it was and that's all that was needed to make him do so.

* * *

_'Seven years old and his gazillionth time in the hospital, he stared across the white room to the red haired boy resting unconscious on the other bed. His obsidian eyes were wide with awe and his mouth gaping open. He had a roommate! Usually, his daddy always found a way to make sure that he didn't have a roommate... seeing as how he didn't want him talking about what went on at home... _

_He almost squealed with joy as the other's darkly shadowed eyes flickered open. Despite his bruised sides, he leaned over the bar on the side of his mattress, practically shaking with excitement as the other's eyes immediately snapped to him. The blue-green color reminded him of clean water and pretty skies... and green mints... He smiled as wide as he could._

_"Hello! My name is Lee! And I think we're going to be great friends!"_

_He was not deterred when the other only stared at him blankly. Nor did he waver when those blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously on him._

_"I don't have friends."_

_The certainty in his tone finally gave Lee pause. His smile slipped into a pout as his eyes became large and hurt._

_"Wha? No! You have me as of right now!"_

_As if he could reach him, his arm reached across the distance separating them. It didn't even make it four feet from the side of the bed, much less halfway. Regardless, he waited as if he expected the redhead to try and reach as well. _

_The other stared at him with danger lurking in his depth-less orbs. _

_"And if I don't want you?"_

_Lee's smile lost the over zealous edge and gained a softer one; an edge of understanding and true pain._

_"Everyone wants someone... Don't you?"_

_The redhead blinked, his eyes watching him now instead of just staring at him. He wasn't entirely certain what it was that made him decide, but he sat up in his bed. Reaching out, his arm itself made just as little distance as Lee's. _

_"Gaara... Gaara Sabaku..."_

_Lee's smile became truly happy, fisting his hand as if he held the other's in it and began shaking excitedly._

_"Lee! Lee Rock!"_

_He giggled, watching as the other half heartedly returned the favor by fisting his own hand and giving it one dip. _

_"And I have this feeling that this shall be the best friendship ever!" _'

With a snap, he woke up suddenly, his obsidian eyes zipping across the room. He ignored the throbbing in his leg and side as he surveyed his surroundings. He remembered last night, though he was not quite sure yet if he wanted to... He blinked as his gaze turned up nothing that could have woken him up... And it made him all the more weary. He was a very heavy sleeper, so what had...?

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN THE FUCKING HOUSE DOWN, GAARA!! Just back off and leave the cooking to me, will ya?!"

He paused on the bed, his face set into confusion as he tilted his head to better listen.

"If you have a problem with my cooking skills, go to your own apartment."

He slipped off of the bed and limped silently out of the room, following the voices.

"Hell no! Not with... ya know..."

He paused at the doorway as an understanding silence fell over to the two men. Peeking around the corner, he had to rub at his eyes to assure himself he was seeing right. Before him was Gaara holding a frying pan in one hand, something burned and most likely deathly in the depth of it while Naruto held a ramen pack. Both turned to stare at him.

Looking at this scene, he had to admit to himself... These two were pretty hopeless... Maybe that was why he wasn't as angry as he should be? Or maybe everyone was right and he was _too_ forgiving. Regardless, he sighed as he stepped fully into the room, taking the pan from Gaara's hand and rinsing it out. He turned a commanding gaze on the two.

"Naruto, set the table! Gaara,... Show me what is edible in this kitchen!"

As it was, what the redhead had was pretty pitiful. There was gallons of coffee mix in the above cupboards, three jugs of milk in the refrigerator (most likely to cream the coffee), and three jars filled to the brim with sugar while a fourth was nearly empty (Gaara told him briefly that it had been full two days ago.) Aside from that and the area being clean and modern, there was almost nothing he could do. He sighed, finally finding some bread in the beneath cupboards that was not moldy, butter, eggs, syrup (Gaara had NO idea that he had had that, as could be shown by the momentary narrowing of his eyes upon Mrs. Butterworth), and a few packets left of tea. With these ingredients, he decided that he they would have to settle for french toast.

As he mixed the ingredients together, Naruto sitting down at the set table and exclaiming loudly that he was hungry, his gaze continued to wander back to where Gaara stood near his shoulder, looking at what he was doing as if it were something entirely new to him.

When Gaara's eyes caught him, holding his gaze, Lee had to take a deep breath.

_''And I have this feeling that this shall be the best friendship ever!'_

Lee looked down, finally breaking the moment. He continued to stir the ingredients.

"... Gaara..."

He set the bowl down on the table and began dunking the bread into it with surprisingly still hands. The other didn't look at him, watching his hands flip the bread instead, but he knew he had his attention.

"... What made you change?..."

Gaara was silent as Lee prepared another piece of bread. His eyes darted back to Naruto and then he looked back at Lee. "Many things, Lee. Too many things that I would rather not say at this time." He frowned as Lee made no attempt to ask more even though the question was clearly written on his face.

Lee accepted Gaara's answer, everyone knew who his Father was and that in itself did not make people very kind towards him. "I'll finish up, would you be so kind as to take this to Naruto?" Lee asked finally looking back at Gaara.

Gaara nodded grabbing the plate Lee was holding out to him and taking it to Naruto who already had the syrup bottle in his hand. "Here." Was all he said as he sat the plate down and rejoined Lee in the kitchen. In the background he heard Naruto exclaiming over the food being the best he'd ever had other than ramen. "Lee..." Gaara started but was cut off by the wave of a hand.

"It's okay Gaara. I understand we don't have to talk yet. I'm sure there are other more important things to worry about, like whether or not we are safe here or if the Hyuuga's will come after you as well."

"We don't have to worry about that too much longer." Gaara smirked. He had already sent out word to his older brother to meet him soon and they would arrange for a place for Gaara to stay, being the next heir he was not allowed to die just yet. Especially considering neither his older brother or sister wanted the job nor did they find anyone else capable of taking it either.

Lee frowned. "I feel like there's a lot I don't know." Lee admitted he wasn't quite down yet, Gaara had not refused to give him answers, he had only told him now was not the time. That gave him hope that one day he would know exactly why the Gaara before him looked so different from the Gaara he had known previously. Finishing the french toast he handed a plate to Gaara, shooing him away as he made his own plate. "I'll do the dishes when we finish." He said taking the extra seat. Gaara only had three chairs to begin with.

"...." Naruto looked up from his plate to see both of them eating and smiled a little to himself at the irony. They were supposed to have killed Lee last night and here he was sitting at Gaara's table eating what he had cooked for them. "Life sure is funny sometimes." He accidentally said aloud.

Lee smiled looking over at Gaara from the corner of his eye. "It sure is." He went back to eating and a small conversation started which startled all three of them but they were not about to fight it.

* * *

He stood nonchalantly against the wall of the ramen stand both he and his brother despised. That was the reason he stood there to begin with, because no one would be looking for them near a place they couldn't even stand the 'smell' of much less the food.

His expression didn't change as a redhead leaned languidly against the wall beside him, only his extremely dark blue eyes flickering to look into blue-green eyes before they both looked away from each other to stare at the pedestrians that walked by so naively.

"You sure know how to get your ass hanged, don't ya?"

His companion gave no answer. He growled under his breath, showing agitation as he shoved hand into cinnamon brown spikes.

"Well, you're safe for now. The Hyuuga's ain't gonna touch you unless they want to bring us down on them. Your _friends_" He stressed the word as if that was exactly what they weren't. "on the other hand... Just let them go, Gaara."

His companion shot him a glare that could make any being snivel and wilt. He was among the number that had once done so, now he just watched the expression sadly. He sighed almost despairingly.

"I guess that's exactly what we're _not_ gonna get you to do, isn't it?"

He rubbed his face, feeling centuries older than he should. Hell, he wasn't even the oldest of them! He was only a year older than this twerp and this twerp wasn't even out of high school!

"What do you suggest?"

Blue-green eyes kept his gaze evenly.

"Extend that fear, stretch it out. Make it so if either Naruto or Lee is harmed, just as much wrath will befall them had it been me they had attacked."

Kankuro scowled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And how do you think we're gonna do that?"

He instantly regretted asking as he watched that dangerous blood hungry smirk come over the redhead's face. The message was simple: Someone was going to die tonight. Chances were, it was going to be painfully slow.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Kankuro sighed. He had been hoping Gaara had not actually been serious. But here he was with his brother and his supposed friends. Lee was not someone Kankuro was familiar with, he had seen him from time to time but they had never talked. He personally wished it had stayed that way.

They had been in the same place for a few days now. Lee had been Kankuro's charge as Naruto and Gaara went out to make plans and find a new place. It wasn't that Gaara wanted to move, but Lee was not safe in his apartment so they needed a temporary placement until they ensured that Lee would be covered by the net of safety they were going to put in place.

Tonight the plan would be put in place. They would kill the one that had put out the hit. They were not going to be quiet about it either. They were going in while the man had a meeting with his own group they were going to allow one survivor with a message. That Lee was not to be harmed, of course neither were Naruto or himself, but they were more concerned about the one who would not kill. Lee was not to go with them, actually he was not supposed to know that it was happening.

Gaara was not pleased. Lee had somehow found out what they were about to do, and being the good guy he is he would not stand idly by as they slaughtered the minor gang. "Lee this is for your own good." Gaara was telling Lee as they sat around the larger kitchen table that their hideout had. It was not an extremely nice apartment, actually it was a much lower class apartment than his own. He would not be caught dead here and everyone knew it, thus making it the best place to hide.

"But Gaara killing is wrong no matter what reason you give." Lee protested slamming his fist down on the table. "Can't we go about this a different way?"

"There is no other way." Gaara hissed, and for some reason felt instantly bad about as he watched a hurt expression cross Lee's face but ignored it going on. "We need to ensure all of our safety's not just mine."

"Naruto..." Lee turned the blonde with pleading eyes. "Can't you...."

"Lee, Gaara is right." Naruto cut him off. "If you are not okay with this then you don't have to force yourself to go."

Lee glared, not something he did often, but he was surprisingly good at it. "I will go. If not to stop you then to make sure they are sparred a painful death."

Kankuro sighed from beside Gaara. 'This brat is really annoying.' "Lee we have to show them that will not take this laying down, which also means that yes they will die painfully." He paused looking Lee in the eyes. "Why don't you just think of how many they have killed? Or how many you are saving by offing them?" He was not about to mention that Lee was already standing in a room of murders. Lee knew this, but he didn't really think the idea clicked.

"I can't just take human life for such a reason unless I see them attacking someone." Lee sighed he had said too much.

"Wait...Are you implying you have killed in defense?" Naruto jumped from his chair completely shocked by this.

"..." Lee looked away not answering until he felt Gaara giving him a death glare. "I have."

"Then you know exactly why we are doing this." Kankuro snapped.

Lee turned his back on them nodding, he did know. "That does not mean I want to."

"You don't have to go." Naruto reminded him but he knew Lee would not give in.

"I will go." Lee clenched his fists.

"Then let's get back to the plan." Gaara said after a few moments of silence. Even he could not believe that Lee had a life, but everyone knew that Lee never lied. It was hours later once everything had been decided that began preparations. _"Tonight." _Gaara whispered to himself calling forth the blood lust from his soul. _"Tonight you shall feast."_

* * *

Lee would have ran from the room had that been who he was. However, that was exactly who he 'wasn't'. He was stronger than that, too strong to think that running from a problem would make it easier. Instead, he sat at the table long after the others had dispersed, staring at the surface with a blank mask over his face. It was a very good mask, he would like to think, seeing as how he was mentally slamming his head against the table.

"Lee."

He didn't turn around towards the invading voice. The voice sighed before it spoke again closer to him, possibly at his shoulder.

"We're doing what's best."

His eyes narrowed at the table surface.

"No, we are doing what is 'easiest'..."

Now he turned to look up at the redhead who stood by his side, his eyes filled with contempt.

"For you, at least. I happen to still have a heart."

Gaara didn't even blink. Chances were, that was the worst thing Lee had ever before said to another person, but he seemed to drag out such hateful emotions out of any being he came across. He wasn't surprised... About the sudden dislike.

He was surprised by who it was that was showing him the hatred. Lee was, in all essence, forgiving.

"I have a heart..."

He said softly enough as he met Lee's eyes.

"I also have sense. You're strong enough to take Naruto and I on, but you have no sense in which to realize when something is necessary. You depend on your 'heart' to decide matters for you."

His gaze was cold upon the boy with trembling with emotions.

"While you want to do what is peaceful, I will do needs done."

"No."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as Lee met his eyes again, the raven's jaw set as his hand gripped the table's edge, his knuckles white.

"You will do what you 'want' done."

Whether it was the proximity his mind was to blood lust, or just the unmovable certainty on Lee's face, Gaara smirked, his mind gaining a red haze as his heart beat got just that much faster. One hand slammed down on the chair Lee sat on, the other onto where Lee's hand was on the table.

"If I do what I 'want' to do as you say..."

He put his mouth next to Lee's ears, the boy frozen momentarily in confusion.

"Then why aren't you screaming yet?"

Lee frowned. Gaara was acting strange. "You won't hurt me." Lee stated completely confident.

Gaara hissed and ran his tongue along Lee's outer ear making him shiver. "How do you know?"

"If you were going to hurt me you would have done so by now." Lee sighed. "I know this is not the only way Gaara. That's why I can't accept it. I do not like to kill needlessly." He allowed himself to shiver again as Gaara once again caressed his ear with his tongue. "Can't we try talking first at least?"

"Lee you know as well as I that they will not listen." Gaara stood up again turning away. "You have been close to their heir for quite awhile now, you know how they operate."

"But what about talking to..." Lee started.

"Do you think he wants to know that his family is trying to kill his friend?" Gaara asked. "Do you think he will stay with them after that? And who do you think they will blame? If you do that they will never leave you alone, with my backing or not." Gaara shook his head. "I will protect you, for my heart." Gaara left the kitchen leaving Lee to wonder what he had meant.

'He couldn't possibly mean that I'm part of his heart...' Lee sighed and got up. There was no going around this and he was not sure he could find a way out of the murders they were about to commit. But he did understand why, he just did not like it. He hated the world for how it pushed you to the brink of decision and if you didn't make the one it pushed you towards you lost. There was no winning against such a force. Sighing he joined the others and began getting ready in silence. He was not quite resolved to do this.

"We're leaving now." Gaara said a few minutes later looking at Lee from the corner of his eye and nodding. They knew this was the way they had decided, be it for better or worse. "They've made their move for the night and are leading a young girl to their lair, let's head out."

It didn't take them long to reach their lair, it was an abandoned warehouse and they were indeed leading a girl with them, she looked frightened and only around fifteen or sixteen. Lee was not sure he liked where this was going and could feel his blood boil in decision. If this was the way they were maybe it was not the wrong decision. With that in mind he clenched his fist and they waited for their perfect moment.

Gaara's gaze flickered from the warehouse door to Lee's clenched hand, then upwards to the raven's 'hell hath no fury like me' expression.

"Restrain yourself, Lee."

Obsidian eyes flickered with deep flames as they turned on him.

"Gaara, that girl could have been no older than 16! She looks terrified! I do not even want to _imagine_ what the looks they were giving her mean! You can not expect me to lie back here and wait for the 'perfect' moment while she is in there having god knows what happening to her!"

All of this was said in a harsh whisper not an inch from the redhead's face, seeing as how they did not dare make any loud noise.

There was a loud terror filled scream from the warehouse, the voice feminine and slightly pained. As the raven almost flew forward to go to the girl's aide, Gaara just as quickly grabbed him back.

There were men with guns in there. Armed with knives, experience, and no fear of death. Too prideful to cry out, take mercy, or give it. There was a chance, a rather large chance, that one of them was not going to make it out of there, though their was just as large a chance that all of them may. Just in case, he did something rash and entirely stupid... _just in case_.

Lee's eyes shot to his, fury and hatred in his eyes. He knew that neither were directed at himself, but at the men within the warehouse. He remembered that Lee had been abused as a child, just because he had been awake when Lee's father had came for a 'visit' and then taken Lee away, so of course this would effect him so greatly.

"Gaara, let me go or I will-"

Which was when he did the rash and stupid thing aforementioned. His lips crashed over Lee's with bruising force, stopping anguish filled words with his mouth. In the next second, he was directing Naruto and Kankuro forward, his steely blue-green eyes ever so slowly dilating as his breathing quickened. His brother and Naruto stared at him with gaping mouths and confused eyes before blindly following his order by running with swift motion to the door.

At his side, Lee looked as if he was still about to threaten Gaara, except he had forgotten to blink and a fine red blush had spread across his cheeks. Gaara pushed at his shoulder.

"She's waiting for you to save her."

Lee snapped his mouth shut and dashed forward, suddenly gone from the redhead's side and crashing open the door Kankuro and Naruto had just been debating how to enter so they had the surprise factor on their side.

Gaara took a deep shuddering breath as he listened to gunfire ring out, his pupils dots in his eyes as his lips curled upwards.

Oh... _This_ was what he had been needing. He cocked his gun, fluid as he ran up to the door and then through it, his gun going off into one man before the victim could even realize someone else had came through the door. Out of the nine that had entered, five were already down in the moment of surprise that had first enveloped them. Now that they were aware, it was going to be a little more difficult to take them down, wasn't it?

Gaara snickered as one man tried to sneak up on his left. The man did not make a mistake, every movement he made was slick and flowing, a graceful man. Gaara spun around, switchblade out and open as he ducked and then swung the blade upwards, cutting the man from his belly up to his chin, consequently ripping his throat in half. He fell to the floor with a thud and convulsed with his last few choked breaths.

To his far right off in the corner of the warehouse, he could hear the girl sob and scream over the sound of gunshots, which were fewer now. Towards the center of the room, Lee had initiated hand to hand combat with a Hyuuga, his body lightening fast in it's defense and downright furious in it's attacks, driving the Hyuuga to use his full potential. Moments later, the Hyuuga was dead on the floor, a bullet right through his head. Lee turned a narrowed glare onto Gaara, who held a gun at eyesight straight to where the Hyuuga had stood.

Now it was three against four. Not one of them was harmed, so chances were that they were going to win. He could see that Naruto had a graze over his left bicep, but that seemed to be the worst of their injuries.

Laughing began. The irritating thing? It wasn't his own. He turned crazed eyes onto the corner of the warehouse where a crate most likely played as a shield for one of the last standing men.

"We thought we'd see you all here. Didn't we give you a duty to carry out? How strange that the one we paid you to kill is the one you're protecting! Please explain this strange twist of events, Gaara."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as their new target spoke to them. Naruto nodded his head at him signaling this was him. He looked slowly over to Lee making sure he had the girl secured and was close enough to the door. He signaled Kankuro and who was still hidden somewhere behind the crate and he produced their captive before making his way towards a window making sure to be quiet. Seeing that everyone was within a good distance of his target he pulled out the one weapon he had not used yet. "..." He looked to the crate moving slowly towards it as the maniac laughed more. He released the fuel as soon as he was close enough and shot a spray of flame at the crate. "Burn." Was all he said as their screams began to echo and his 'team' began to leave, Lee carrying the girl to safety.

The next day in the paper there was an article about a warehouse catching fire. There were a few gangsters in the building, but they believed it was not arson and found evidence of an accidental fire.

"So how's the girl?" Kankuro asked as he left the room where they still had their captive held. He had just finished the torture session for the day.

"She's fine." Lee looked at Gaara nervously. He had just dropped her off at the hospital that day. She was still a little out of it and couldn't remember anything.

"Release him." Gaara motioned towards the room Kankuro had just left. "That should be enough."

"Are you sure?" Naruto cracked his knuckles as he entered the room from the 'cell'. "I don't think he's quite ready."

"We don't want to wait too long." Kankuro agreed with Gaara. "We'll release him tonight."

"..." Lee looked at Gaara touching his lips. He blushed and left the room.

"Gaara you should talk to him." Naruto sighed as he watched Lee leave the room nervously.

"About what?" Gaara knew what Naruto meant but he couldn't do it.

"Gaara." Kankuro hissed.

"I will when I understand it myself." Gaara hissed back leaving the room to torture the prisoner himself. He heard Naruto sigh behind him.

* * *

Lee still had a finger pressed to his lips, resting on Gaara's bed facing the wall. His eyes were dazed over and his knees curled up to his chest. First, it had been the kitchen incident with Gaara, his tongue, and Lee's ear. Now, it had been Gaara, his mouth, and Lee's lips… What would it be next time? Would there _be_ a next time? Lee sighed, confused by how it bothered him that there may not be.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM A HYUUGA, NOT A GODDAMN PET TO LOCK UP IN A ROOM!"

Lee curled in closer to himself, his eyes squeezing momentarily shut as he tried to tune out the vicious voice that he knew too well… Hiashi had never welcomed him warmly into his home, but he had never acted as if he wished Lee dead either. There would be a nod of acknowledgment, sometimes a word or two, and then Lee would be alone with his dear friend, not at all threatened by the Hyuuga leader.

The bed dipped, signaling that another had entered the room without his knowledge. He tensed briefly, his eyes flickering open as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder, his conflicted onyx gaze connecting with jade green eyes.

"Gaara, what are you-"

His eyes widened, the breath in his lungs halting with a sudden gasp. It couldn't all be just contributed to the lips yet again covering his own, though that was a very large part of it. No… He also accused the hand that had snuck under his shirt, caressing his scarred skin… He flinched as the digits drifted over a particularly deep one, making it unmistakable even to the touch that he was damaged. His father… had not been so kind in his beatings… never, actually.

Even as the hand began to tease, the mouth merely remained pressed against his own, as if waiting for something. A reaction? A welcome? Lee wasn't certain, but he must have answered correctly when he pressed into the lips more firmly, his eyes slipping shut as he allowed the confusion to boil away. Gaara began to tease his lips with his tongue, not a plea for entrance -oh no, Lee could never imagine the redhead to plea-, but a simply question. 'Will you let me in?' the gesture seemed to ask. He sighed, allowing his tongue to shyly touch against the invading one. 'Yes' was the even simpler reply. The hand beneath his shirt became more daringly curious, circling one dark nipple. Lee gasped, his chest arching into the contact even as he turned more fully into Gaara.

'_Why… is this happening…?'_

'… … _First, it was Gaara, his tongue, and my ear… And then it was Gaara, his mouth, and my lips… Now, it is Gaara and I… Lips, hands… So much heat… What is this?… Why so sudden-'_

"DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL BRING HELL'S FIRE ON ALL OF YOU!!"

Lee gasped, now for an entirely different reason than arousal, as he pulled himself away from the redhead, panting as the confusion returned ten fold and his eyes stared at Gaara with utter panic. His face was red from arousal and embarrassment and eyes large with fearful awe.

"Why are we doing this?"

He was not certain who said that, because that whispery desperate voice most _certainly_ was not his own! It _couldn't_ be!

Gaara pressed his fingers to Lee's bottom lip, not in a 'hush' way, but a way that said he was tantalized by what he saw, his jade green gaze blank, yet somehow still filled with heat and… something else…

"Because this is right…"

He whispered his lips over Lee's trembling eyelids.

"Because it stops your fear…"

Lee uplifted his face, though he honestly had no idea why. Gaara's teeth teased his throat as his hand circled around to stroke Lee's spine, seeing as now the raven was facing him.

"Because it's _addictive_…"

Lee couldn't fight that knowledge… He shook his head anyway, attempting to clear out the cobwebs that seemed to be consuming his thoughts at an increasingly fast rate.

"That does not make it right…"

He successfully shoved himself off of the bed, landing in an ungraceful sprawl before he managed to roll himself onto his knees. Gaara stared at him, his gaze stating that the raven was _indeed_ crazy, and it was something that was coming to annoy him.

"I.. This…"

He shook his head again as he met Gaara's narrowed gaze.

"Give me a reason, Gaara… not just because we want it."

"Because it eases my heart."

No hesitation. No uncertainty. No question about it. Gaara stalked across the bed before he swung himself agilely to the floor by Lee, bringing him into a hug.

"Because I can't fully understand it, but I know what it means, somehow."

Lee returned the hug, wrapping his arms under Gaara's as he buried his head into the other's shoulder.

"Because you deserve it, and I _need _it."

Simple. As. That.

"Hey, Red! We need to get this guy out of here before he-whoa!… Did I, um… interrupt… something here?"

Gaara turned his head over Lee's raven hair to glare at the blonde, his blue-green eyes fairly shooting bullets before he managed to take a deep meditating breath. Lee didn't react in the least, seeming dead to anything that was not Gaara as he only buried his head deeper into the redhead's shoulder and wrapped his arms more firmly around him.

"Release him."

Naruto stared dully at them before he finally gave a weak nod, walking backwards out of the room with wide eyes.

"Y-yea… I'll go do that… … HEY, CAT EARS!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMN IT!"

"WE'RE MOVIN' OUT!"

Gaara laid his chin on top of Lee's head, allowing the other to hide against him as the screams from the other room went unexpectedly silent after a rather hard thumping sound and another dull crash. There was dragging down the hall, a few curses, the front door opening and shutting, and then the sound of a car starting up from outside. All in that time, Lee was unresponsive. Gaara allowed him to be.

Lee sighed against Gaara's shoulder a few minutes after he knew that Naruto and Kankuro were back. In his heart he knew all of this was wrong. But in his head he knew they did not have a lot of choice. Yet in his heart he also knew that he never wanted Gaara to let him go. He knew there was something in his gaze as well. Looking up from Gaara's shoulder into his eyes he quickly hid again as his cheeks flared. "I don't think I should stay here anymore." He whispered holding Gaara tighter.

"Lee..." Gaara's voice sounded a little pained when he said that.

"It's not a good idea to stay here after we release him." Lee amended as he heard the door open. "Aren't I right Kankuro?" He asked looking up at him the tears flowing from his eyes that would have made any sane person worry.

"He's right Gaara." Kankuro sighed. He knew his brother was attached to this boy, he had seen it himself recently but he was not expecting to come back twenty minutes later and still having them embrace just as Naruto had said they were when he left. He knew his brother did not understand love, but he knew that was a form of what he felt.

"Fine." Gaara sighed and motioned Kankuro away with his head. "We'll talk later then. Get ready to move out." He told Lee as he let him go. "Don't cry Lee." He wiped his tears away. "You did what must be done. You know what they would have done to her and if we don't send a message the same will happen to you. I will not allow that." He frowned as Lee gave him an uncertain look. "I'll protect you." He leaned down kissing him slightly before standing again and going to get ready for departure.

Lee sighed and stood up as well. He did not have time to dwell on this right now. 'Yosh! I must prepare to leave.' He told himself kicking himself into high gear even though he didn't feel like doing anything at all. He knew he could not stay like that forever.

"Do we have a new place picked out?" Naruto was asking Kankuro as he entered the living room.

"Of course we do Fox." Kankuro smirked at the way Naruto's face lit up. "I have everything arranged. There was a reason Gaara went to me." He growled before looking back at Lee sympathy written in his eyes. "Don't think about it too much Lee. He will figure it out soon enough." He patted his shoulder, the first nice gesture he had given him. "Just don't think."

'_Easy enough for you to say.' _Lee thought even though he flashed him a smile.

"Lee." Naruto growled. "I never want to see that again. You are not to fake a smile around any of us." He sighed. "We know Gaara. It will take time."

Lee sighed. He did not want to wait, he wanted to know what was going on now.

"For now just don't think and get ready to move out." Naruto pointed to the room Lee and Gaara had somewhat shared. Lee was ready within a hour and rejoined them as they prepared for yet another move.

* * *

Lee took one meditating breath after another, his eyes focused on the two men climbing out of the car and moving into the long abandoned jailhouse, three teenaged girls between them, their eyes terrified and teary. One of them even looked like a fighter, wearing camo jeans, a tough attitude, and a T-shirt unlike the two girls with her who wore high heels, makeup and the reek of wealthy parents. Then again, having a gun digging into the back of your head could possibly bring anyone down…

Lee would have leaped out at the man flanking when he gave a lewd smile and gripped the camo jean wearing girl's butt, flexing his palm on the flesh as he cocked his gun. The raven felt himself become physically ill as the girl, now trembling with rage, was forced to endure it, fear for her life outweighing dignity if only for this night…

Neji had never told him specifically what his family did for a living. Yes, Lee had gathered that they weren't quite the people to be keeping company with, but this…

Always young, beautiful teens, weren't they? What were the chances that this was a prostitute ring? These girls only thought they had an idea of what hell they could go through! They were about to be… They were about to be…

Lee couldn't take it, not when the man leading turned around and eyed one of the other girl's breasts, his tongue darting out over his lips as he shoved all three of them into the building. Both men gave one last weary look about their surroundings before following the girls in.

A hand stroked through his hair before resting around his waist, keeping him somewhat still.

"Control yourself, Lee."

"How do you expect me to control myself after seeing that!? What are we waiting for, an invitation!?"

He turned a glare onto the redhead over his shoulder, aware of Naruto and Kankuro watching on from their post opposite them from atop the building, having set themselves up at two different points. Blue-green eyes met his own, holding them calmly and with no guilt.

"We are waiting for our next target."

"When will he get here!?"

He growled at the redhead, his hands trembling as his mind danced over thousands of different scenarios the three girls must be living at that moment.

"… On time, I would presume…"

Presumably, this was the mastermind behind it all… Or at least the one that would take over for Hiashi after his death. Only seconds after Gaara's reply, another sleek black car pulled slowly up. It was on baited breath that Lee waited to see what sick man could even _want_ this on their conscience.

The car door opened, the black tinted windows facing Lee and Gaara as the person from within stepped out…

Lee's eyes widened as he choked on horror, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest as he looked down at the man who now controlled the slave ring in place of the disenabled leader.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

The arm around his waist tightened, the redhead giving a deep snarl as he realized their new dilemma as well.

"Lee…"

His tone was apologetic, his arm a comfortable presence…

And Lee a breaking man. He sobbed out his next breath, Naruto and Kankuro pale from across the large distance as they stared down at their target.

"Neji…"

'_How could you?'_

It had been about five minutes since they had seen Neji enter but they had not heard much since then and were now moving into position. That was when all Hell broke loose and screams and gunshots were heard at once. "It's now or never." Lee whispered and they entered from behind the head.

"Lee...." Neji saw him as he was shooting of his own men the girls sheltered behind him screaming as more shots sounded around them as the men around Neji shoot down the last of the opposing men. "What are you doing here?" He gave Lee a concerned and nervous look.

"We were..." Lee blushed seeing that the girls were not harmed and that there were men helping them up and trying to calm him. "I thought..."

Neji smirked. "I know, Lee. My family is known for these sort of things but upon my Uncle's death I was not going to stand for it." Neji walked towards them as Gaara glared daggers at him from the side. "I heard that he had a hit put out on you." He whispered stopping before Lee placing a hand on his cheek. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" His eyes showed nothing but concern as he caressed the cheek.

Gaara was about to lose it beside him but Lee paid it no mind as he listened to what Neji had to say. "I wasn't hurt too bad. Actually these are the ones that took the hit... As you see..." Lee smiled shyly scratching the back of his head. Neji had not been in on any of this and the men with the girls were taking care of them not in a bad way either. He recognized a woman with them as Hinata. She was encouraging the girls to calm down since all the men looked rather scary.

"I'm so glad you're safe Lee." Neji smiled pulling Lee towards him into an embrace. "I don't know what I would have done if my Uncle had gotten his wish." He pushed Lee back just enough to look him in the eyes, in his mind everyone around them did not exist as Lee looked at him in confusion. "I love you." He whispered before placing his lips gently upon Lee's.

Lee didn't kiss back and felt the total murderous vibe from Gaara beside him but it was over too quickly for him to even try to respond in any way. But he found he had his arms wrapped around Neji as well because he was so glad he was not evil.

"Don't worry Lee I won't ask anything of you. Just stay safe." He released him and looked over to Gaara. "Thank you for keeping him safe. I implore you to continue to do so as I reform my family's business." He looked to Lee. "I had to let you know before I lost my chance." Neji smiled weakly before turning back to the girls. "Hinata, are they alright?"

"Gaara." Lee looked over at him with a look telling him not to attack his friend. "We should leave." He cast one last look at Neji who was sort of watching him anyway and nodded before leaving. "He is not a threat anymore." Lee sighed. _'Neji loves me... But he knows who I love...' _He looked over at Gaara discreetly and found that he was already watching him.

Behind them Naruto and Kankuro were exchanging looks and bets. "How much you wanna bet that Gaara is only a few steps away from realizing his feelings?" Naruto said.

"I bet you it's Lee that jumps Gaara." Kankuro whispered.

"I'll take that bet." Naruto smirked.

* * *

"He kissed me, not the other way around, Gaara."

The redhead continued to just stare at him from where he sat at his kitchen table -and, yes, _his_ kitchen table. No longer did they have the temporary hovel, nor any other place of hiding, now situated once more in the cozy apartment of Gaara's. Lee had came with him, seeing as the activities had taken place only last night, Kankuro going home and Naruto to his own apartment. As before, Lee had taken the bed and Gaara had watched him, attempting to sort out the jealousy and murderous rage he had felt earlier when watching the Hyuuga kiss Lee.

"You held him…"

He said at long last, as if he were a petulant child. Lee gave a small sigh.

"Because I was happy he was not evil! We have been dear friends for quite some time!… I only ever thought of him that way once, and that was a while ago."

Gaara went tense anyway.

"Oh?" His voice held a slightly sarcastic edge to it. "What made your infatuation end?"

Lee gave a small smile as he stood from his chair and sat promptly down on Gaara's… Well, Gaara's lap, anyway; which he found more to his liking. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"Well, there was this cute redhead that began to walk by this tree I always sat at… The more I watched him, the less I came to care for any other men. For, you see, he was very, very cute and he had that sexy bad boy vibe…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes on Lee, leaning into the raven haired boy. "Is that so?"

Lee nodded, his smile becoming brighter and brighter until he was biting back laughter against the redhead's shoulder. Gaara allowed it for a few moments. Once that small window of time was up and Lee was still laughing, he picked the raven up in his arms and began his way down the short hall to the bedroom.

Lee gave a small cry of surprise when being lifted, lifting his head to look into the redhead's eyes.

"Gaara? What are you-"

He yelped, flopping on the bed where the redhead had thrown him. He sat up hastily, blinking up in confusion at the redhead up until Gaara shrugged out of his black T-shirt and began to unbuckle his leather pants. Lee made a sound of somewhere between a whine and a choke, his eyes widening and a blush darkening his cheeks.

The redhead had a broad figure, though the muscles were only subtly defined. Lee had to admit he liked the looks of it. He himself was as comparable to a stick, so…

His nose became very pink as the pants dropped and Lee got to find out something very interesting.

Gaara went commando…

Gaara caught the stare but kept a blank face.

"This cute redhead that gave off the bad boy vibe… Would he have been hung like this, do you think?"

Lee opened and shut his mouth time and time again, his eyes fixed on… 'Little' Gaara with much more attention he felt he should be giving it. He _wanted_ to look away, but…

It was a _bit_ difficult… Only a bit, truly… He just did not feel like putting in that much effort!

He would try again later… Perhaps. His eyes widened as the appendage twitched, seeming to inflate very slowly till it was at half mast. By that point, Lee was a very interesting shade of tomato, the earlier sound of a choke and whine combined becoming louder and more unrecognizable until it could have been taken as some strange pant.

Watching Lee watch him, Gaara now knew, had very interesting results.

"… Well?"

Lee gulped, looking up slowly with a dazed look in his eyes, staring stupidly at Gaara as he blinked continuously.

"What?"

_Now_ Gaara allowed himself a smirk, stepping forward to stalk Lee onto the bed. Lee blinked once more, realized what was happening, and gave a high-pitched squeal as he attempted to dash backwards off of the bed… Which may have worked -if not been slightly painful-, had it not been for the redhead grabbing his ankle and pulling on it till Lee was partially underneath him.

"Hello, Lee… Were you going somewhere?"

"You are insane!"

Lee's eyes were wide with disbelief and his hands braced against Gaara's shoulders, relieved that he at least wore clothes…. Well, hopefully sweat pants and a muscle shirt would deter Gaara… If not, at least the redhead could not surprise him!

Gaara stared blandly enquiringly down upon him.

"Insane?"

"I am _not_ taking _that_ _in_!"

Gaara peeked down at his erection. "You make it sound as if it were out to get you… Which you would be right… Why are you still wearing your clothes?"

"Hey hey HEY!"

Lee grabbed onto the waistband of his sweats, attempting to half heartedly stop Gaara's attempt to take them off.

"Why so playful all of a sudden?"

His voice was high pitched and somewhat of a whisper, as if he feared being overheard. Gaara stared back at him.

"Why are you so fun to tease?"

Lee had somewhat of a comeback formed -one even he knew was poor-, when Gaara's lips slanted over his, delving his tongue into and out of Lee's mouth as if speaking of a different part of their anatomy meeting.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to have sex. But seriously did Gaara think he could fit that? Lee sighed mentally as just before giving into Gaara pushing his hips upwards allowing their anatomy to meet through his clothing bringing forth a grunt from him. "Gaara..." Lee moaned as his hips pushed upwards again.

"What happened to resisting?" Gaara chuckled kissing his way down Lee's neck his hands climbing up his shirt removing it slowly enough to tease the skin below.

"I wasn't resisting..." Lee pouted a little bit. "It's just so..." He blushed a little more but found himself flushed a few seconds later as Gaara's fingers ran past his nipples. "This is my first time."

"Lee, I'll be gentle at first." Gaara chuckled leaning down to lick at the now exposed nipples, his hands abandoning the mostly removed shirt to run lower slipping skillfully inside the pants and under the boxers to caress the head of Lee's already wet length. "Lee..." Gaara panted a little as he sat up pulling the pants with him leaving Lee almost naked before him. Licking his lips he pulled some cream off the dresser next to him putting some on his fingers. Leaning down he took Lee into his mouth while watching his reaction. Sucking softly at first he watched as Lee squirmed and moaned not sure what to do as he watched a flush over taking his whole body.

"Gaara" Lee moaned his hand finding its way to his hair pushing his head farther down not even feeling the first intrusion. It wasn't until the second that he noticed and began to squirm. "Gaara..." Lee panted in a whining way.

Instead of stopping Gaara began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion before adding a third while teasing and tasting the treat that was inside him mouth. It didn't take him long to find Lee's prostrate causing him to arch his back moaning loudly. Sucking one last time he withdrew his mouth and slowly climbed up Lee's body to kiss him wantonly aligning his already completely hard member with Lee's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked gently before pushing in without an answer.

"Unn Gaara..." Lee took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the larger intrusion of his body.

"Relax" Gaara commanded kissing Lee into surrender moving in further slowly. "Lee you're so tight." He grunted as he was inside completely, looking down at Lee who was flushed and crying. Then he moved and Lee moaned loudly as he hit his prostrate causing him to arch. "Lee..." Gaara grunted picking up the pace a little more, his hands flying all over the body below him as it writhed and moaned.

"Gaara" Lee nearly screamed as he felt a hand jerking him as the pace increased. "I love you." Lee burst out as he came between them, his lover still pounding into him but he wasn't too long to follow suit filling his lover with his seed before pulling out and laying beside the now exhausted Lee.

"So you love me huh?" Gaara whispered after a few minutes of just laying there with Lee blushing and wanting to hide but barely able to move yet. Gaara pulled him closer making him flinch from the pain before he cuddled him close. "I can't say I know what that means but I feel something..." Gaara looked over at him and kissed his forehead. "Someday I'm sure I'll be able to say exactly what it is." Gaara smiled softly.

"I love you, Gaara." Lee snuggled closer. It hurt that Gaara could not say it, but he knew that some day he would and that was enough for him now.

It was exactly three years later when he did hear Gaara say those three little words he had so longed to hear. It was that same day that Neji married Tenten. It wasn't long after that they finally bought a new place instead of staying in Gaara's old apartment. It was the beginning of their new life as the leaders of Gaara's gang.

* * *

Skitter160: This is Skitter160 at your service. No not really...I just helped to write this fanfiction here. It was a joint effort between me and Sweet-and-Simple. I hope you all enjoy it! It was my first joint fic and most likely my last unless otherwise coerced. Please enjoy and let us know what you think of our lovely story!!

Sweet-and-Simple: XD Ladies and Gentlemen! Isn't Skitter160 awesome!? I need to get her to write another one with me, but I don't think I'm going to push it _for now… Somehow, the mob got involved into this story as well as the slave ring as well as… Well, everything else! Kukukuku… Something tells me neither of them won the bet._


End file.
